The Hell's Echo
by Deaven
Summary: Death. Death is no longer my fear. It's a desire. You know what is to be on the edge of the cliff but no one let you fall? I am Airleen Baird. A "Stranded". And why am I alive? Steve. The man who helped me most. Who did everything for me. I'm alive for him. Until a locust ... But then ... he showed up ... everything is about to change... for the worst


-*Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic about Gears of War 3! It's based in gow 3, but the story will be a slighty diferent. First, im'm really sorry about any error or any phrase that looks wrong. I'm not english, i'm portuguese. Please, comment if you like or to give me tips to continue this! Good story!*-

Darkness. Doom. It's all over. Nothing will be able to save this world from destruction. Humanity is nearing extinction every hour. How will we save us from the clutches of Hell? There are fewer cities. Is this, punishment from God? No. God never existed. And even if there were a God, he could never save us. We are getting closer to be nothing. How the hell this got to this point? Whose fault was it? This world will not take it anymore ... The time will come ... in total darkness ...

Since the Locust emerged from the depths of the earth, this world will never be the same. Man kind has changed completely. Cities were extinguished. Everything happened that day. "The Emergence Day". Nobody knows for sure what happened that day. Strange creatures from Hell rise to the surface and started killing everything that was human. There was only blood. Emaciated bodies on earth. Nor children were spared. Everything happened so fast. As a flash. Those creatures were called the Locust by the COG (Coalition of Ordered Governments). The COG were a supranational and global alliance of Sera. From what I know, the COG were a small fraction Socialist Politician, which evolved after some time. I remember hearing this on TV when they discovered emulsion within Sera, and thanks to this emulsion some countries saw its economy faltering. And thanks to these events, there was a great war. "The Pendulum War". The COG and UIR (Union of Independent Republics) struggled because of the emulsion. So many people died because of this war ... Finally, the COG won and thanks to this victory they have become a global superpower. But what many people do not know is that they stole a possessed by UIR technology called Hammer of Dawn and because of that, took the lead in the war. I lived this war. I did not fight it, but i like being updated about all the stories, all the details about the war.

When the war ended, we had six weeks of prosperity and peace. But everything changed. It was the worst day of my life. The COG thought that using the Hammer of Dawn would rescue them from the Locust. They were wrong. Thanks to the technology used, humanity could be seen in his last hours. People who survived the horrific attack, were evacuated by the COG vans, and the others who were left behind, started building shelters, bringing weapons and fighting for their life, and became known as the "Stranded". I was one of the people left behind. I have nothing. I feel like my life is going to disappear when a bullet comes out of my Lancer. I had a family. It wasn't very normal but at least had. And it was not normal just because of my older brother. Damon Baird. The headmaster who thinks he knows everything. Was recognized as a genius. Nevertheless, it was a sad boy. It never framed in the was always alone. Ever withstood a relationship more than two months because he just lost concern about her. Although he was a loner, he always got along with me. He protected me and loved me as a sister ... or so I thought. If he loved me then he would came looking for me. Save me from Locust. Never did, and so I assumed that he never loved me. Or ...

I see people commiting suicide everyday ... Why don't I do the same? I cannot stand this anymore ...

- You're spilling the soup, Air-Steve said quietly, one of the men's shelter, who always supported me and never let me down.

-Oh, sorry.

-What were you thinking again? In your brother?

-Yup. -I Answered.

-No one will come to save us. The COG are selfish that won't risk their asses to look for survivors. Airleen do not worry, we will be ok.

-Steve, do you really believe that? Didn't you seen enough destruction to end your faith?

-Nothing finishes my faith as long as God is with me.

God. A myth that I never believed. This person won't save us from total destruction ... Nothing will save us ...

C-SQUAD IN THE WEST GATE, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED, WARNING, C-SQUAD SHOW UP AT THE GATE WEST, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED - Shouted the commander of our shelter.

-Let's go kick some asses Air! - Steve exclaimed.

Steve and I went to the West gate and enumerous Locust emerge from holes in the surface of Sera. I took my Lancer and Longshot, and sheltered in the left side of the gate while Steve was on the right side. The rest of my squad were scattered inside the shelter. I used all the bullets in a Boomer, and had to load as fast as possible but my Lancer jammed.

C'mon c'mon, fuck!

Careful Air - Steve shouted from the other side.

When I turned my head I had a Locust Drone beside me ready to send me to hell, but Steve came just in time and saved me by using the chainsawkilo. There was blood on my face and Steve had blood all over.

Are you all right Ai...-Steve said before running out of head.

-STEVE - I yelled through tears.

A sniper was hiding behind a car and Steve got hit in the head. I don't know what to do,if I would run and get to the car and kill the mother fucking sniper, or continue to fight. Without thinking, I went running with the chainsaw open and sawing the Sniper. But now I had two Boomer's in front of me.

Oh shit ... - Said.

I shot against the Boomer but they were two, and I just had my Lancer and my longshot it wouldn't help now. Yet, I still tried. For a millisecond I was not hit by Boomshot. I continued to shoot until i've killed the Boomer, but still had the other.

-Come here you dipshit!-I shouted for Boomer.

I don't know what happened, but suddenly I had the Boomer in front of me dead. COG. They came to save us ...?

-Dom, Cole, Baird, let's get these fucking Locust killed! Screamed a guy full of muscle.

That man said... Baird...? Does ... That doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is killing these motherfuckers all once and for all. All I could hear was bullets. And the cries of the Locust dying. Now that we had the help of COG, we would win this.

When finally the last Locust fell to the ground full of blood, I left where I was protected and quickly went to the body of Steve. No ... he could not have died ... not Steve ...

-Steve -I whispered tearfully ... -. Friend ... Rest in peace. You will live better in Heaven...

It's all alright here?- Asked the man with the scarf on the head approaching me with their squad.

-You think it's all pretty, you stupid? I just saw my fucking friend die and you still question if it's okay?

-Everyone dies one day.

-I swear ...

-Airleen! - shouted another man behind the handkerchief man.

-Damon?-Asked.

-Oh thank God, you're alive! You are ALIVE! Airleen!-Shouted ecstatic my brother. Baird. As he hugged me tightly.

-Damon, it's really you?

-The own-in the flesh and muscle of course.

-I don't believe ... Why Damon? Why didn't you save me?-I asked, as he stopped to hug me.

-I never left you. I've been to your looking for ...

-You are lying! You never look up for me!

-You two fucking shut up.- Said the handkerchief man.

-Nobody says to me to shut up! No one... - I was aggressively before hearing the spotlight of our shelter

WARNING C, D, B SQUAD SHOW UP IN NORTH GATE, WARNING C, D, B SQUAD SHOW UP AT THE GATE NORTH LOCUST INCOMING -. Shouted our captain by THEspotlight.

-Now I don't have time for you.

-Wait, Airleen. Where is the main gate? We will help you -. Worried Baird.

- Come with me -I said without thinking!. In fact, we need reinforcements. A little help always comes in handy.

I took that bunch of COG's with me to the main gate and two of my squad that had survived the attack. There were so many Locust out of holes. I've never seen so much blood and so many dead bodies next to me ... We fight until all our guns be without ammunition. When finally it seemed that wouldn't be more Locust, hanky-man came up to me and said:

- For a stranded, you shoot too well.

-For a COG, you aren't a shit.

-Look with who you speak. You're talking to Marcus Fenix , COG sergeant.

-Uhhh, look at me, I'm a whole muscled Sgt. Be afraid of me -.I joked.

When I stopped joking, I looked into Marcus's eyes. They were blue as mine. But they were filled with rage. I can unnerve a person ...

-I will just say sorry 'cause I'm afraid of you killing me with your muscles.

-Accepted, now, you will continue in this field knowing that you have the necessary potential for being a soldier in the COG?

-It's not up to me that. Talk to our commander. But notice that he already hates you. -Warned.

-I will talk to him. Everyone wait here.

Marcus withdrew more and more from his group. He knew the way to my commander?

-How strange. Marcus has never done this to a stranded. – Dom wondered

-It's my sister! After all, this guy has feelings!

-It's not because she is your sister. Even if it was your grandmother he wouldn't do this ...

I stayed in silent when they were joking around. I still couldn't look into the eyes of my brother. He was alive. And never came to me. Why? He never cared if his sister was alive or not?

It was then that I noticed that Marcus was back. And he had a smile on that face. That face that had a huge scar.

-Welcome to COG, more properly, the Delta Squad -. Announced Marcus. - I'm your sergeant, Marcus Fenix . Come, we'll get you the equipment and introduce yourself to the rest of the soldiers.

Everything in my life was changing. My brother was alive. Marcus wanted me to join Delta Squad and apparently he never did it to stranded's. What was happening?


End file.
